Silence is Bliss
by Illusions of a Fox
Summary: Kagura wonders on the meaning of Silence. [NOT a KaguraxShigure fic] One shot for now, drabblelike. Please read and reveiw.


Ah! It feels so good to be back! It's been forever since I wrote anything, but school has been getting me down (despite the fact that itsSUPPOSED to be school holidays.Stupid homework...)I'm sorry to those who actually enjoy my work (however few ofyou there may be) but alot of my stories are now on Hiatus, because I'm actually developing something of a social life.That should be a good thing, butI received a death threat emailfor not going on my comouter for a whole week...Anyway! I decided to break away from the pack and write something other then a Naruto fanfiction and had a go and some Fruits Basket! I have a grudge against Tohru at the moment (She's too perfect, that girl...It makes me feel jealous) but I lovepractically everyone else, especially Hatsuharu, Kyo, Momiji, Shigure, Ayame, Ritsu, Hatori, Akito and, well, everyone. They're just wonderful. Anyway! On with the ficness!

Silence was not something Kagura was good at.

Yelling – yes.  
Breaking random pieces of furniture – always.  
Going on violent rampages whenever she was in sight of her precious 'Kyo-kun' – the best.  
Silence – not exactly.

Actually, silence did not fall under her list of good qualities. But then again, when living around the Sohma's, there were often times when such things did not matter. Especially so when anywhere near Shigure's house. However, there were moments, places and times when Kagura just didn't know what to do, it was then her silence was needed.

She'd wondered, of course fleetingly as the majority of her thoughts were focused mainly upon Kyo – what exactly silence meant. She'd seen, heard (if that was the right word) and taken part in silence, uncomfortably and momentarily – but never really understood. Was silence a respectful thing? Was it truly all that important? Someone had once told her that silence could mean a thousand things (it might have been Hatori,) but the little boar still didn't quite get it.

There wasn't really anyone left to ask. She'd tried about everyone – Ayame had simply said silence was useless (_"Why have absolute quite when you can fill it with erotic moans and tiny gasps?"_) Hatori had used lots of big words Kagura didn't know (The gist of it was entirely lost on her,) Tohru (the "Other Woman") said she didn't know either, but it was like a little flower; there has to be a long time as a bud before it can bloom into something beautiful (Kagura had liked that answer but it was still not what she was looking for,) and even Momiji was not understandable (He gave a long winded explanation which involved a pony, packet of gum and two very unhappy chickens. The story, of course, had nothing to do with silence and was, in fact, very loud. The little rabbit managed to wake up at least half of the Sohma house) – but the desired result was not achieved.

And so, the search for the meaning of silence was forgotten and Kagura returned to her days of pestering the all time love of he life, Kyo.

It was a Friday night, and, with Kagura having wiggled her way into spending the night at Shigure's, Kyo had decidedly had enough and escaped to the roof. Not wanting to upset (or injure) the cat any more then she already had, the female Sohma had chosen to sprawl out on the floor of the living room. Eyes closed and kitty backpack removed from its faithful place  
over the shoulders, Kagura had simply laid herself out by the table, listening to Tohru clatter around the kitchen while Yuki 'helped'. The delicious scents wafting through the half open doorway made the dark haired girl feel lightheaded, though her grasp on consciousness grew steadily slipperier.

The sound of yet another door opening caused her eyes to snap open once again, as she forced her upper body into a sitting position. Shigure smiled at his cousin, a newspaper in his hands. Seating himself on the floor on the opposite side of the table to her, the older of the two unfolded his newspaper. "I see you're waiting for dinner too," he stated, eyes scanning  
over the article headlines. "Mmm..." Kagura replied, settling into a cross-legged position. The comfortable silence that fell between the two of them reminded the boar of her question on the subject. She was surprised in herself for not asking Shigure already. He was a writer wasn't he? He'd know these kinds of things.

"Shigure?" She began, slightly unsure of herself, as if she were going to ask an inappropriate question.

"Yes, Kagura?" The man replied, looking at her over the top of his newspaper.

"What…What does silence mean?" she asked, suddenly confused by her own question. It was a silly one, really.

Shigure smiled once again, almost knowingly. "A silence is a strange thing. To most people, it doesn't really have a meaning, it's just something that occurs." Kagura tilted her head slightly to one side, listening. "But I suppose, in my own opinion, a silence is a gap where unspoken words can be heard, if one listens closely enough. It doesn't really explain what it means, but sometimes, special things don't need real meanings."

Kagura was quiet for a moment, thinking hard, but then smiled back, eyes turning to happy arcs. "Yeah, I understand that answer."

It was about that time that Tohru called that dinner was ready, which coaxed Kyo down from the roof as the food was set upon the table. For once, Kagura didn't throw herself upon the other boy, or smash furniture, or yell or go on any violent rampages due to an overly large amount of love. Instead, she just smiled, and listened to the little misfit family move around her, listening to the unspoken words going on between them.

No, Kagura would never be good at silence, but now at least, she understood it.

_And somehow the silence_

_Just feels like so much more_

_Then you did_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's Notes: Yes, I am aware of how terribly that turned out. It had not point, was written terribly and caused everyone to seem extremely out of character. Why I keep forcing you all to read this? I don't know. Anyway, please review to help me improve, reveiwers are loved!


End file.
